What with ecologists beating the drums for purer atmospheric conditions and what with manufacturers of internal combustion engines locked in life or death struggles for superior engine horsepower, it is small wonder that lubricant producers and suppliers feel threatened by the jaws of a vise. To their credit, however, they have expended untold energies to meet the challenge; to their dismay, on the other hand, many have met with limited success.
This is not too surprising when one considers the stringent specifications and the many requirements imposed on them. Typical of these requirements for today's lubricant are: reduced evaporative emissions; high temperature stability; reduced carbon emission; reduced blow-by; all seasons performance; reduced carbon, sludge and gum buildup; extreme pressure resistance; long life; stable viscosity; increased power output; increased gas mileage; better resistance to deterioration; good pumpability and fluidity at low temperatures; etc.; etc.
Of course, owners of buses, taxi fleets, racing cars, conventional automobiles, heavy duty equipment (including on and off the road vehicles), all are insisting upon the better lubricant. Environmental protection agencies, legislators and concerned citizens are not only casting a jaundiced eye at pollution sources, vehicular or otherwise, but they are doing something about it.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to meet the challenge of today with a superior motor oil for, say, diesel and gasoline engines, for heavy duty and touring vehicles, etc., under a wide variety of demanding conditions. Another object of the present invention is to provide an ecologically and economically desirable motor oil with significantly enhanced properties, such as, to name a few, low carbon emission, significant reduction in sludge, carbon and gum buildup, much longer life, reduced engine wear and fuel consumption, excellent stability. These and many other advantages and objects will be apparent from the description, infra, of the present invention.